snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sancho Vasquez
Sancho is a half-blood wizard who works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Transportation. Early Life Sara was a dark haired, half-Australian, half-British orphanage worker, and Miguel a Spanish ex-Auror who was looking for work. The couple had wanted children for awhile, and after finding out they were unable to have children they were going to adopt. Most of the children in the orphanage for already older than 4 however, and the couple wanted a baby they could raise. One warm summer night at the orphanage, Sara discovered of a newly brought in baby boy. Nothing was known about the baby except his birth date, as the people who dropped him off were scarce with details, wanting little involvement with the young boy's life. Taking the opportunity, Sara and Miguel adopted the boy, naming him Sancho Miguel Vasquez after his newly-adopted grandfather and father respectively. Sara stopped working full time at the orphanage in favour of raising Sancho, while Miguel worked towards finding a new job, eventually finding one in the Australian Ministry of Magic. Sancho grew up in Melbourne, Australia with his parents, only slightly spoiled as he soon had a sister, Dana, who was added to the family through adoption also. He always knew he was adopted; it would be hard for him not to with his appearance differing so much from his families. School Years Sancho began schooling at the age of 5 going on 6 in muggle school. He attended the local public school until he was 11, when he begun going to wizarding school, though to his childhood friends thought he had just transferred to private schooling. His years at the Australian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (ASWW) were good. He did well in his classes and had a normal teenage life. Sancho also discovered here a a newfound love and talent of his, theatre and acting. The ASWW was one of the few wizarding schools that had an excellent drama program, so in his free time he would work on acting. Before his graduation however, he was ambushed by his birth parents who suddenly wanted in on his life. Rilay and Gordon Charles told Sancho about how they only gave him up because they, being only 20 at the time, didn't feel able to raise a child. Sancho in ruder words told them to leave him along and to never approach him again, though they didn't listen. Eventually Sancho took out a wizarding restraining order so they could not go within 20 feet of him. He graduated from ASWW despite all the family issues he had been facing earlier, and went on to apply for a performing school so he could better hone his acting abilities. After Graduation to Now Sancho was accepted into the muggle Australian Performing Arts School in Sydney, and soon moved to the new city to start his life. Boarding at the school, he made friends and found a job at a wizarding coffee shop, though his time at APAS was limited. Before his first year there could even end he had left the school, not feeling like it was helping him with his life, and that he wasn't actually destined for a life in the spotlight. Sancho didn't give up at the coffee shop though. Sancho stayed in the job fulltime, and even though it did't necessarily have the best pay, he enjoyed and stuck with it. At the age of 22 he took over the cafe, managing it for his elderly boss who was going into retirement. Throughout his time working at the cafe, he held several roles in small loval productions. Even though acting wasn't the right road for him and he had left APAS because of that, he couldn't bring himself to completely omit it from his lfie. When he took over managing the coffee shop though, he found he didn't have enough time to go for any large roles, and soon enough he was going for less and less roles. At the age of 27, Sancho was sick of the cafe. He absolutely loved managing it, but he needed to do something new. So he moved with his puppy Pupzilla to England, and applied for the Ministry of Magic, and was hired. Since then he has been the Apparition Practical Examiner in the Department of Magical Transportation. Appearance Sancho has blue-green eyes, straight blonde unstyled hair and has a light tan from the Australian sun, though it has been fading since he moved to England. He stands at 6"4, and has a muscular build and a large 'trouty' mouth. Personality Sancho is a hard-working, charismatic, honest guy who has his heart usually in the right place. He knows what he wants and goes for it, not letting anything stop him in the way. His confident demeanor gives him an appearance that he has complete control of his life, though he really doesn't know what he is doing half the time, he just goes where he thinks is best for him. Sancho easily gets tiresome with things, and dislikes being cooped up and sitting still. Family Adopted Sara and Miguel Vasquez Miguel and Sara met when Miguel was 16 and Sara was 17 in a chance meeting in Australia, where Miguel was on holiday, and it was an instant attraction. They began to date, and 3 years later they had married and another 2 years later, they adopted Sancho. Sancho is close to his parents, particularly his mother. His father and him don't always get along. They don't hate each other or anything, quite the opposite, but Miguel and Sancho don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things, especially with Sancho's career choices. Miguel always thought Sancho needed to stop thoughts of becoming an actor, and when Sancho worked in the coffee shop for those years, Miguel often begun arguments with Sancho about it. When Miguel heard about Sancho joining the Ministry of Magic, he was overjoyed, and since then there hasn't yet been an argument between them, which both men are glad about. Sara has a lot more understanding of Sancho than her husband, not only because she has worked with children for years, but because she is naturally more open-minded and has more trust in people that they know what they are doing. Her and Sancho are very close, he usually talks to her about everything. Dana Vasquez Dana is 24, and is bubbly and bright. She is very close to her older brother Sancho. Ever since they have been young, they have been best friends, even though sometimes this friendship is a bit peculiar. They sometimes act like the typical brother and sister, arguing about everything they can, but the next minute they are just acting like best friends would, having fun and messing around. Pupzilla Pupzilla is Sancho's pet puppy. Sancho bought Pupzilla only a month before he decided to move to England to get a new job. Pupzilla is a golden retriever, and only 8 weeks old. He is a typical puppy, full of life and drop-dead adorable. He loves to go for walks and to play with Sancho. Sancho loves his puppy, and really cares for the little hairball. He named it Pupzilla because as he says "This puppy is cute enough to rampage Tokyo with only it's adorableness." Biological Rilay and Gordon Charles Sancho and his biological family do not work. He cannot stand them, at all. When Sancho was 17 they approached him, requesting he spend time with them. He at first told them he was willing to possibly spend some time with them, but he wouldn't leave his adopted family because he loved them too much. Although he would deny it, he had always been curious about his birth family and he now had this chance to know them. Soon though he gave up on the idea of this, realising that if he went through with it, it may just ruin the expectations he had for his birth parents. Rilay and Gordon would have nothing of it though, they pressured him, trying to organise more and more times for them to meet. Eventually Sancho completely lost it, and got a restraining order against them, so they could not step 20 feet within distance of him. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Department of Magical Transportation Category:Class of 2066